


Where We Connect

by gingerplant



Series: The Rising Of The Order [1]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Bonding, Accidental Use of the Force, Alone on a planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Appropriate Use of the Force, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blue lightsaber, Bogano, Bracca - Freeform, Cal Kestis - Freeform, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Darth Vader - Freeform, Darth Vader Lives, Darthomir, Don't want to fall in love, Dreams, Driving, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Force Powers, Greez Dritus - Freeform, Hate to Love, Holding Hands, Ilum, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kashyyyk, Kissing, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Love, Love at First Sight, Neck Kissing, New Planets, Nightmares, OC, Oral Sex, Order 66, Outer Space, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Padawan, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Planets, Plants, Post-Order 66, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protectiveness, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sith Empire, Sith Holocron, Sith Lord - Freeform, Soulmates, Spaceships, The Force, The Force Ships It, The Second Sister, The force connects us, True Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Wish Fulfillment, Wishful Thinking, Wookie - Freeform, Wookies, Zeffo, cere Junda - Freeform, jedi master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerplant/pseuds/gingerplant
Summary: Living on a planet alone under the command of your master, Cere, became boring a long time ago. The only company you have when she is gone is BD-1, a droid you've grown close to since you got there. It's him you spend your long days with when you train. At night, you're still haunted by the time when there was no Cere.Cere has told you so many times that you're not ready. But you know you are.This changes, when you hear The Mantis land on Bogano that day. The day that changed everything for you. The day that you met him.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Series: The Rising Of The Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Before

Bogano, a small planet located in the outer rim. A place I've spent the last 5 years of my life living in and training in. When thinking about it, a cold chill strikes down my spine. 5 years is a long time to be stuck on a planet. It's better then being killed by the order.

It was Cere who saved me, my now Master. She and her companion Greez. I was playing with my friends in my home planet Kashyyyk, when Order 66 broke out. I remember vividly how the Wookies from my village trying to hide me. One of them I remember specifically. He was bigger then all of the others. He was the only one that survived when the fire broke out. While I was hiding under a set of climbing plants, I could see how Wookies from my village died, falling on the ground in front of me. All because of me. The Republic wanted, and wants, me dead and all I could do was hide. 

I hid there, for weeks. Until the day Cere found me. She had tracked the Imperial communications leading to Kashyyyk, to a dislocated Padawan. When she found me, she promised she would finish my training. I didn't trust her at first, she was a stranger. But I quickly learned it would be smarter to trust her. She adopted me soon after and now, she's like my mother. Dare I even say, she's the only person alive I trust.

When arriving for the first time in Bogano, I was surprised. I'd never seen such plain land, not to talk about the large gaps in the ground, leading to nowhere. Cere trained me for about a year, teaching me to get closer to the force. After a year went by, she told me I had a rare gift. The gift to show people my memories by only touching them. It was something I'd always taken for granted. I knew I had it, I just thought every force-sensitive being could do it. After a year, Cere started to leave me. She told me about her mission to rebuild the Jedi Order. I didn't want to stop her. The second year was the hardest. I wasn't used to be alone and especially not having a whole planet for myself. It was scary and dangerous. But it was good for me and I learned quickly how to defeat every Bog Rat and Oggdo in my way. I settled down in a small abode. It was the safest spot to sleep and eat and just relax. I also met BD-1 on my second year. 

He's been my loyal companion ever since. When I first met him, he began to go on about the **_Vault_** and how I had to get to it. So I did. 

Finding the vault was easy, as it's the largest and only building on Bogano. It's large spiking shape is satisfying to look at. BD-1 showed me the easiest way there. When arriving at the structure, a feeling of easiness entered my body. I closed my eyes. The force wanted me there. I placed my hand on the opening to the vault and felt the force infiltrate my body. It felt like pressing my body against Wroshyr tree silk. The egress unopened to a small shaft. BD-1 was quick to jump through it. It took some effort for me to pull myself through but when I finally did, I was put in a immediate state of awe. The place was beautiful. Water was at my ankles but it didn't bother me. There were engravings on the walls and flowers delightfully spread out on the clear water. BD-1 was standing right in the middle of the room, waiting for me. I carefully walked up to him. BD straightened up and out of his left eye came a message. I don't remember everything clearly, but I remember an old man named Cordova appearing in front of me. He began talking about the Jedi Order and Zeffo. Much more I don't remember, only me being intrigued. I didn't fully understand at the time how serious this was. Cordova basically told me to save the Jedi Order, which I thought I was ready to do.

When Cere came back a couple of days later, I told her all about it. She wasn't too happy.

 **''How dare you enter that vault without my permission!''** She exclaimed when I finished, causing me to freeze. Her hand was in the air, pointing at me. I was shocked, I though she'd be proud of me. I let my head down and locked my eyes to the ground, ashamed.

Every year, I've begged Cere to let me continue what Cordova started. Every year, she's said '' **No''**. So, this year, I've trained harder then I've ever done. The force has never been so close to me. I can sometimes feel it on my fingertips, craving. Craving to come out. And soon it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time ever writing here, feedback is appreciated! :) <3  
> be kind though. ;)


	2. The foreigner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from hearing The Mantis landing on Bogano. You get confused, as Cere told you she would be gone longer. You're still pleased that she's back and greet her happily. 
> 
> You quickly sense someone there and questions Cere about it. She only tells you to wait. You antagonize Greez inside The Mantis, awaiting both an answer and an explanation.

I wake up from hearing by the loud engine of The Mantis. It's a sound I'm so familiar with. I yawn and stretch my arms out. I would lie if I said that sleeping on stone was comfortable. Well, the thin blanket placed on what I call my bed was the only thing between my body and the coldness from the rocks. 

I sit up and automatically begin to examine my bruised thighs and arms. Different shapes, ages and colors. The old ones are a disgusting mix of green and yellow. The newer ones are blue or purple. I press my finger down on a blue spot. A ache of discomfort fills my stomach but I keep pressing. I should be able to handle any type of pain, even the most antagonizing and sickening types. Eventually I lift my finger up and breathe out. I grab my pants on the ground right beside me and put my legs in them, one at a time. I slip them over my hips and lock my belt, that's already attached to my pants, in place. After that, I glide into my overused dark grey shirt and slide my feet into my black pair of boots. I'm good to go. 

Climbing out of the abode, I'm met by the generous sun. Bogano is beautiful in the mornings, when the sun is just about to reveal itself. Truly magical, almost. I turn from the sun, because my eyes were starting to hurt, and see The Mantis is all it's glory. It's a beautiful ship, not that I've seen many of them. It's not far from me and I can see Cere from where I'm standing. I smile at the sight of her. I'm grateful for all she's taught me, even though she won't let me go with them on The Mantis. 

I've learnt every single crack in the ground and every short cut by living on this planet for so many years. I have it memorized, step by step. I pass by my usual meditation-spot, which is right before the landing site. I jump up the last wall, before being met by my adoptive mother, Cere. An airy smile forms on her face and she reaches her arms out. I dive straight into them and curl my arms around her body. So tight I can feel her heart beating on my chest.

 **''I've missed you, padawan''** she says and lays her hand on the back of my head. I just nod, and so does she. I can still feel her heart beating, almost like it's going to pop out. I wonder if somethings happened, something good? Something bad? Do I dare to ask her? All these thoughts were taking up the spaces in my head that I didn't even notice the obvious. I could feel it the moment Cere let go of me. The presence of another. I look around. 

**''Who is here?''** I question as I let go of Cere. It's there, it's so clear. I could've felt their presence from the other side of the planet. It doesn't feel quite right. It's different from Cere's or Greez's or anyone I've ever met. I begin to walk around, trying to sense them, see them. I look over to Cere again. '' **Can you feel it? What's going on?''** I ask. Is she hiding someone? My eyebrows slant inwards automatically, as they always do. I turn around again, now facing the vault. They're there. They're calling for me. The force is pulling me. I point towards the vault as Cere walks up to my side.

 **''We need to talk later. Just wait inside in the** **meantime** '' She places her hand on mine and pulls it down. I look at her, doubting her, for a while. I'm not scared. I've learnt to not be years ago. The feeling of not knowing what's going on is eating me from the inside. Feeling them not making it easier. Eventually, I stomp into The Mantis.

I've been inside here so many times. Everytime, there's something new, a plant or a ornament. The rarest is a being, which has only happened once. Today. The first thing I spot when I enter is Greez. He's in the kitchen, making some type Lateronan meal I think. He sees me after a while of staring at him. He freezes before sighing a loud sigh and placing his feast on the counter. He flaps his 4 arms around and makes a clearly bothered expression. 

**''I don't like this, not one bit''** He expresses and cross his arms. I furrow my eyebrows together once again, causing his expression to soften. He opens his mouth about to say something, but he quickly closes it. He turns from me and walks back to the kitchen-area. I wish I'd learnt the ability to mind read, but I have yet to reach that skill. His face screamed 'Please Cere, come back before I mess something up and explain this to your padawan who has an excellent skill in getting people to tell her whatever she wants' and it was gratifying to watch. Lucky for him, I'm feeling tired, even though I probably could get him to tell me what's going on. I don't appreciate this one bit, as I do not like neither surprises or waiting.

I try to ignore the dragging and pulling and relax. Tying my hands together and slowly closing my eyes, sailing my thoughts somewhere other than here. I try thinking about going to Ilum. The snowy planet has been on my mind a lot recently, as my deepest wish is to travel there and get a crystal for my own lightsaber. The thought of even going there brings a shock through my spine. Just as I feel the force letting me go, it comes back. Stronger then before. I let out an annoyed sigh and look up on the ceiling. At this point, the existence of this being was enough to make me in a bad mood. 

* * *

After awhile of trying to erase the pull of the being, and failing horribly, I could begin to feel them closing in. I open my eyes when I hear the voice of Cere speaking. By now, I've moved to another room and I stand up and rush over to the edge of the room, using the force to shield myself from them sensing I'm there. Focusing enough would make me able to see, at least, the outlining of the people in this room.

The first thing I hear is BD-1. His happy beeping, jumping on the sofa. I have to contain my laughter, how hard it might be.The next thing is Greez's whining about his precious sofa and it's potolli-weave fabric. I've heard him talking about it one too many times, as it's his favorite thing to bring up when I sit on the couch with my boots still on. I felt him walking around it, stroking it as he did.

Then, a voice I did not recognize snuck through my eardrums. A man, with a rather boyish-tone in his voice. It only took him two words to make me forget I even was hiding myself. I could see him now.

He was now sitting down on the two-step stair between the living- and -kitchen areas, his arms resting on the edge. His position was calm and careless, arrogant almost. He had broad shoulders, roughly hidden under his light blue-striped poncho. His red hair was swiftly swept backwards and a little messy, but the most astonishing and stunning about him were the emerald eyes of his. They look rare and I've never seen anything so beautiful. The voices of Cere were muffled and almost unbearable as I was swept away on a cloud of awe. There was nothing except him, I could see nothing else but him.

I blink a couple of times, trying to process the thoughts and the echos of his voice inside my head. _Cordova, holocron, force-sensitive children_. It was like my mind picked up only a few words and then threw them through a cave. It was deafening, only becoming louder.

 _Information, accessible,_ _Jedi._

It was becoming so loud I put my hands on the side of my head automatically, thinking it would numb it. It didn't.

 _Use the force._ Cere's voice vibrated in my cranium as a ringing sound was created in my head. It felt like it was splitting my bones in half and I could feel my body give in and fall against wall. As my vision became blurry, I looked down on my shaking hand and the scars painted on it. Stinging tears of pain flood under my eyes and I finally let go. Darkness. 


End file.
